


The Unknown Stories Of CaptainSwan

by Mycaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaptainswan/pseuds/Mycaptainswan
Summary: This is a series of one shots focusing on the couple captain swan (other characters are involved in some of the one shots).





	1. Ugly Death

Emma's POV

I hold his body close to mine as tears keep streaming down my face.  
"It should have been me, he was the one who was supposed to live" I manage to say between two uncontrollable sobs. I hear my mom coming closer to me and trying to rip me apart from Killian's lifeless body.  
"Emma, baby it's okay he sacrificed himself so we could all live". Her words don't seem to make their way through my brain; I am still trying to register the fact that I am holding in my arms the result of Killian's sacrifice. I rest my head on Killian's chest desperate to hear a beating heart but the silence that echoes through his chest only adds to my pain and it feels like I am the one who is getting that damn sword pierced through my body.   
Mom is now holding me, cradling me like an infant trying to comfort me, when I am very aware of the fact that my whole family is standing around us, helpless and desperately in the search of words of comfort but they all know better than to say anything as there is nothing really to say in these kind of situations.  
I just want to stay like this forever Killian in my arms, the thought of moving scares me, it will only make it feel real, seeing that he really is dead, I can't handle it.  
I hear Regina on the phone trying to talk softly not to disturb the moment but I can't help but hear her say the last words I want to hear: "Whale, send an ambulance to the lakeside, something happened".  
No, no, no this sounds wrong, something didn't happen, it can't be. This is a nightmare I need to wake up from. How is it possible that not even a few months ago I was planning my future with Killian and now I am holding his dead body? Our future is gone, it is not fair to him, and this is all my fault, if I hadn't turned him into the dark one, none of this would have happened.  
Mom probably felt that I tensed up because she is murmuring in my ear "I know what you are thinking and this is not your fault".  
I wish I could believe her but right now I just feel too guilty and devastated, when will I stop losing the people I love?  
It feels like only an instant passed since Regina called Whale as I hear the ambulance's sirens wail in the distance.  
Instants later, two men carry a stretcher and bring it to where Killian lies, with me still holding on tight to his body and Mary Margaret next to me, holding me and trying to soothe me.  
As Mary Margaret understood what the men wanted she tries to get me to stand up so they could do their job but I can't I physically cannot move, it is as if the emotional pain translated itself in physical pain. I feel strong arms wrap around me and lift me from the ground, tearing me apart from Hook. David pulls me in a hug to try to comfort me while the paramedics lift Killian onto the stretcher. The instant they finish I grab Killian's hand, the hand I held so many times, the same hand that held mine when I needed it, when he needed or when we just needed a physical proof of our love and affection for each other.  
I look one last time at him when the paramedics cover his face with a white cover, seeing him like this, so defenseless only makes the reality feel more real than ever. His hand slips away from his as it falls like a lifeless limb.  
Mom instantly grabs me and hold my head between her hands when she looks me in the eyes and says "It's okay baby" as she manages to set my head on her shoulder. I let her do, still incapable of taking a decision of my own, so I just give in the emotions that ravage me in this instant.   
I cannot think clearly anymore, the rush of sadness and the realization that I will never see Killian again clouds my brain and my judgment. Killian is dead. In that moment I think to myself how ugly death looks like.


	2. Sea Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes snooping in Killian's stuff

Emma's POV

It was a quiet day at the sheriff's station. I mean the threat of the Black Fairy and Gideon is still present and to be honest there isn't much I can do about it by being physically present at the station. That is why I decided to take a day off and spend it at home. Home, what a weird way to think of it. Who would have ever thought that I would find a place in the world where I know that I belong and where people love and care for me. And to top it all of, I share my home with none other than Captain Hook. The thought still amuses me sometimes, I grew up watching Disney movies about him and yet here I am, sharing a home with him, my True Love. Speaking of which, where is he? He woke up early this morning, I was still half asleep when I heard him shuffle next to me in the bed and he left an empty cold place in the sheets where he was laying just a few moments before. He must have gone to his ship to get more of his stuff, I think to myself. I look at the sea chest he brought with him when I asked him to move in with me. His whole life can be cramped up in just one box. I smile to myself at the fact that we are so similar. Before Henry and I found my family, my whole life was ready to be packed in instants in just a few boxes. I didn't see the point of keeping sentimental objects, what was the point anyway? All they would do was remind me of my crappy beginnings in life. I sigh happily at the fact that I don't need boxes anymore: I have a family that loves me, a son that I love and would give my life up for and I have Killian, who loves me and whom I love. I am just happy. Yes, that is what I am, happy. I decide to take matters in my own hands and to unpack the few things Killian brought with him, I don't think he would mind if I went through his stuff, we are living together after all and his clothes already have a place in our closet. "Our. I could get used to the feeling of having shared things: our house, our closet, our bathroom, our bed. I smile at the memory of the events of last night that occurred in the said shared bed, where we shared more than just a house. I blush and shake my head as I finally manage to get my thoughts straight and turn my attention back to the sea chest that Killian brought at our place. I open it and decide to look through all the nautical objects he decided to bring here. I carefully lift up a few ropes that are tied with all sorts of nautical knots and keep a mental note that it could reveal itself as being useful that Killian knows how to tie knots, you know to add a little spice to.... I shake my head again, getting rid of the wild thoughts that run through my mind at the very moment. Even when he is not there the man can make me blush like a teenager I think to myself. I put the ropes aside and my attention is drawn by a metallic object that lays on the bottom of the chest, I pick it up and the compass I now hold in my hand is one that looks antique (probably because it belonged to Killian when he was younger), I turn it around and see two letters engraved in the metal: L.J. I brush my fingers over it as I whisper the name of Liam, Killian's beloved brother. I think back of the adventure in the Underworld where Liam did everything he could to ensure Killian had a future. I smile, happy, knowing that Liam moved on and is in a happy place. It still makes my heart flutter when I think of the softness that Killian holds within his heart, that under all those layers of leather and hurt, he is a man that loves with his entire heart. I think to myself that the compass would look really nice in the living room as a decoration and give it a special place to honor Liam's memory. I continue my investigation of the chest and shuffle in it and as my hand bumps into the ropes, I hear a thud, as if an object had fallen at the bottom of the sea chest. I put the ropes aside and they reveal a little black box sitting at the bottom. I can feel my heart start to beat faster and faster as I slowly pick up the little black box, knowing very well what it contained. I carefully open it and I see a ring with a diamond, what a beautiful ring I think to myself. Not any kind of ring, an engagement ring. The moment I realize what this means, I start to panic, closing the box and put it back in the sea chest. I sit back on the bed and try to take deep breaths. Am I ready for this? I know I love him and that he loves me but my future is uncertain; the visions, they are there, they tell the tale of my destiny. No I can't do this to Killian, give him the fake promise of a future together, we would be living a lie. I take the time to slowly inhale and exhale, really take the time to breathe and finally decide to look at it again. I reopen the box and a smile curls on the corner of my mouth. It is a beautiful ring, Killian has really good taste in ring matters. My curiosity takes over and my instincts push my to try it on, you know just to see what it would look like. I slip it on my finger and just stare at it, amazed that it fits so perfectly and that for some reason, the diamond seems to glow. I just sit there, speechless, staring at my hand in disbelief at how well it fits and how nicely it feels to have an extra weight on my left hand. I sit back on the bed and really take the time to think. I do love Killian. He does love me. We were confirmed as being True Love (and really you can't prove your love any more than that). I do want a future with him. I do want to share the rest of my life with him even if it means that we won't grow old together, I just want as much time possible with him. I try to look within and all I can hear is a little voice inside telling me, pushing me really, to take this next step with him. "Don't be afraid to love". My words resonate in my mind and I know deep down that I no longer am afraid to open myself up to love. The walls that once were up, he brought them down. I feel safe in his loving embrace, taking this next step with him comes to me as a realization. This is the right thing to do. I now feel confident and excited at the idea of being with him forever in Holy Matrimony. The excitement builds up as I put the ring in my pocket and decide I cannot wait until he is the one to decide when to pop the question. I need every moment I can possibly have, and decide to wait until he comes home today and ask him to take the next step together. It is just going to be him and me. No walls, just us and the love we have for each other. I smile to myself thinking how glad I am I decided to take a look into his sea chest.


	3. Hope

It all started on the Jolly Roger when he told her it would be okay, that Henry was going to be all right, he needed to leave home. She had thought she wouldn't get a second chance. After all, in her life, nothing usually went to plan. She wanted it more than anything. The idea started creeping on her the day they helped Ashley, the day she asked him to move in with her and also the day she wanted nothing more but to share her life with him. Seeing him interact with a kid made her want to have a future with him, a short lived future that was, due to the fate of he savior. Alas, she lived, Henry saved her with True Love's Kiss. She didn't want to admit to Killian but she really thought she wouldn't get a second chance, that her time had passed, she missed it. The day she shared her fears with Killian, he was beaming with joy which Emma couldn't understand. Why would he be excited that she was scared to not have a future with him? But when he explained that he was happy that she considered having a future with him, and to move forward with their relationship, Emma understood how much it actually meant to him. Once they had talked about it, and he had comforted her and assured her that everything would be okay, that it would happen when the time was right; Emma and him agreed they would start trying.   
After months of trying (oh trust them, they tried a lot ), Emma started to lose hope, started thinking that maybe it wasn't meant to be, that the universe was trying to tell her that she had missed her shot at being a mother. Doubts also started to creep on Killian: what if he couldn't achieve what every man could ? What if the many curses had messed with his biological clock ? They decided to stop thinking too much about it, to stop desperately to achieve their goal because thinking that it couldn't work was too much to handle for them. So they kept going with their daily life: waking up in each other's arms, going to work together, eating at granny's for dinner, enjoying the quiet moments, going on dates like old times.  
On a Saturday morning, Emma and her husband were grocery shopping, a task that they loved doing together even when Emma pouted until Killian agreed to get her pop tarts, the only type of food he would never understand why she loved it. As Emma got to the feminine hygiene section (a section Killian didn't dare go to "bloody modern world" had he called it), she reached for her regular tampons and froze in her tracks. She tried to think back to when was her last period but she couldn't remember. She usually was never late, kept good track of when her next period would hit her but this time, nothing, she couldn't remember when the last one was. She felt a rush of adrenaline go through her body as her heart started beating faster at the realization of what all of this meant. She needed to know for sure but didn't want to get Killian's hopes up. She quickly came up with a plan in order to buy and use a pregnancy test in private. They kept going with their day as if everything was normal but Killian could sense something was wrong with his wife. He asked her if everything was all right and she convinced him the best she could that she was fine. She sealed the deal with a kiss that made him forget why he asked her that in the first place. The evening of that same day, Emma pretended she forgot an important ingredient for the meal she wanted to prepare for dinner. She drove as fast as she could to the nearby shop where Sneezy gave her a meaningful look when she paid for a pregnancy test. She just smiled at him and rushed to Granny's where she went straight for the bathroom. Emma thought to herself that time goes by so slowly when you are in a rush and those two minutes seemed to be the longest of her life until time stopped. Emma could not move she was frozen in place staring at the two lines of the test. Instinctively she brought her hand to her stomach and gently rubbed it, unsure if this was something natural to do. With Henry, the pregnancy was crappy and motherly instincts didn't seem to kick in. This time was different, she was surrounded by her loved ones who supported and loved her. She allowed herself another minute to breathe before leaving the bathroom, still clutching onto the test. She ignored Granny's call to ask her if she wanted her usual grilled cheese as she ran home. She has never felt lighter, she felt as if she grew wings that transported her to where she belonged: home. When she stepped through the door, she found Killian in the kitchen setting up the table for the two of them. He turned around and asked her what took so long but he couldn't finish his sentence as Emma ran up to him and jumped in his embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist, making him loose his balance and ended up with him sitting on the kitchen table, holding firmly onto Emma. He looked into her eyes and asked her why she was looking at him with such a mischievous look. She giggled ( a sound he couldn't get enough of) and explained that it was because they loved him so much. The bewildered look on his face confirmed that he had no clue what she was talking about. She continued and said that they loved every part of him, that he made them proud. He asked her why she decided to talk about herself in the plural form and most importantly why she still had that look of mischief in her eyes. She got close to his ear and whispered, almost inaudibly, that it was because she was talking about herself and their baby. He asked her if she was being serious, with the most adorable look on his face, a look of pride and joy. When she confirmed her statement by showing him the pregnancy test, he couldn't help himself and kissed her senselessly. They ended up celebrating the good news all night long, looking forward to meeting their bundle of joy, their product of true love.

When Whale confirmed she was 3 months pregnant, Killian went full on protective mode. He wanted Emma to rest, rubbed her feet even though she assured him they didn't hurt, he brought her enough grilled cheese to feed a little army. She had laughed at the silliness of her husband but deep down her heart was aching from all the love she felt for him, how she realised he would be an amazing father. He had forced her to rest when Henry called for help but she couldn't help herself, she needed desperately to see her son and to tell him the good news in person. She was so happy to see her son, to see that he was chasing after his own story, even though it killed her to be apart. Once again, Killian was there for her, in her difficult moment, he helped her understand it was the right thing to do for the lad, that he needed some more time. When they got home to Storybrooke, the couple distracted themselves by buying baby supplies for the nursery even without knowing the gender. The more items they bought, the more nervous they were getting. None of them had ever done this, the diaper, the crying, being a parent. But on nights where Killian rubbed her belly and singing soft lullabies to her belly as she rested her hand in his hair, they knew everything was going to be okay. Emma loved having quiet moments with her unborn baby, feeling her move within her. She soothed her hand over her growing belly and talked to her when she thought no one was watching. This pregnancy was new to her, she felt a deep connection to her child as she softly sang to her when she was cooking breakfast. Killian never interrupted these moments as he knew how much they meant for Emma but he took great joy by observing the love of his life being stunning in every way. Killian and Emma found out about the before anyone else (Killian joked that their little pirate princess would be the most fierce pirate on the seas, Emma laughed at her husband and squeezed his hand as she looked on the monitor, at her little daughter, waiting to come to this world). They announced the arrival of a little girl at the baby shower (of course a celebration at granny's orchestrated by none other than Snow) and the news was welcomed by lots of hugs, congratulations and tears (who knew Grumpy was so emotional ?). Killian and Emma enjoyed the last month of her pregnancy by just spending time together as the nursery was ready (filled with octopus plushes, a nautical themed mobile hanging above the crib and an embroidered swan on the opposite wall). They read the storybook each night to Emma's belly and fell asleep in each other's arms. When Emma went into labor, they thought they had planned everything, thought of everything for their little baby but they did not think of one thing: her name. She was born on a sunny day of May as a healthy little girl with bright blue eyes and blond locks on the top of her head. When she first opened her eyes, cradled in her mother's arms, she looked deeply in her mom's eyes and in that instant, Killian and Emma knew what to name her. Hope


	4. Roadtrip gone wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x12: Hook comes to get Emma in New York and bring her back to Storybook. I put my own little twist on how it could have gone :)

She couldn't believe he came back to save her. He found her in New York and actually managed to make her take a leap of faith and drink the memory potion. All the memories of the past years came rushing through her and she finally saw who was standing in front of him: Hook. He said there there were pressing matters, they needed to go back to Storybrooke to save the rest of her family. Not wanting to involve Henry in this mess, she decided to follow what her motherly instincts told her to do and she chose to leave Henry in New York with trustworthy friends and once this family thing would blow over, she would come back and resume her life with her son, her good life.

"Hook, give me a hand and go put our bags in the car, please" Emma says as she sighs heavily, still unsure about her decision.

"Really, love, a hand? Is that a joke I hear from Emma Swan?" Killian answers as he looks at her smugly, his good hand grabbing the bags Emma was offering him. Emma couldn't suppress the smile as she rolled her eyes at the pirate who was smirking at her as he left the room to go do as she asked.

Emma shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips, as she did not admit to herself she did miss him (oh but Emma was never good at lying to herself). More determined and more focus on her mission (saving the day in Storybrooke then coming home to her son as soon as possible), she marched into her bedroom, needing one last item before her journey with Hook could begin. Her armor, her protection, her literal walls, her red leather jacket. She couldn't go to Storybrooke without it, she needed to protect herself from whatever she would be facing there. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before she closed up the apartment and jogged down the stairs to meet Hook who was patiently waiting for her, leaning on the yellow bug and a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"Ready to set sail, love?" He asked a bit too enthusiastically as he put a loose strand of her hair back with his fake hand. She tried to hold back a smile at the pet name he gave her, she really did but she was failing miserably. She didn't answer, instead she went to the driver's seat and waited for Hook to settle in the passenger seat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When she agreed to go back with Hook to Storybrooke, she never expected the drive to be this "entertaining" as he called it. Turns out, Hook and car drives were not really mates. He spent the first hour of the drive switching from one radio station to the other before Emma couldn't take it anymore and just turned it off ("Just pick one station for God's sake!" she said "But love, this magic box contains ALL the music" he argued). The first gas station stop went smoothly, Hook stayed in the car while she payed and filled up the car. The second gas station stop was more interesting one could argue:

K: "Swan, what can a poor bloke do to have something to eat ?"

E: "You're not leaving the car, we are in and out of this place, I don't have time to waste on buying you food, this is not a road trip"

K: "Fine, then you will have to continue this journey alone, I'm staying here"

E: "Hook, don't be a child and get back in the car"

Turns out, Killian was at his happiest when eating skittles and milk duds. She just kept her eyes on the road, determined more than ever to get to her destination and very much so determined to not look at the pirate next to her that was smiling so big, satisfied that he made her crack and got her to buy him sweets.

"What an idiot" she thought to herself as she quickly glanced at him "what a handsome idiot" she also thought to herself, trying to conceal the blush that was slowly creeping on her cheeks. She tried to recover from her thoughts, in reality she didn't allow herself to have those thoughts for the man sitting next to her. She knew how his lips felt on hers, she knew she enjoyed the feel of his lips but she also knew she couldn't let her emotions cloud her judgment. She snapped from her day dreaming when a puff of black smoke escaped from the hood of the car. "Crap" she thought, this couldn't be good. And she was right, not even a few moments later, the car came to a full stop on the small road in the middle of nowhere.

"What is going on, love? Why is the metallic contraption not moving?" Hook asked rather concerned as he thought to himself how useless these modern machines were as they just stopped working at once.

Emma went out of the car to take a look under the hood of the car, pretending to know anything about cars and what to do when they just stopped working for no apparent reason.

"Looks like something went wrong with the engine" She told him, feigning to know what she was talking about, but he seemed to buy it since he had no clue what an engine was or what it did.

"Is there any way to get back on the road, love? Can you fix it?" He joined her under the hood of the car and looked at her, questioning her and hoping she could fix this easily so they could be on their way.

"I can't, I really wish I did, but I have no idea how to fix this" Emma started to panic a little at the idea of being stranded in the middle of nowhere with no way of going back. That is when her gaze fell on a road sign that read Simon's car repair: 2 miles.She turned to Hook and motioned at the sign as he quickly understood what she was trying to say.

So they started the 2 miles walk in silence as Emma cursed herself inwardly for agreeing to go with him, this would have never happened in New York, none of this would have happened if she stayed in New York with Henry. Yet a little voice in her head (a voice she desperately tried to mute) told her that if Hook didn't come for her, she would still be living under a curse and would not see her family again.

"You all right, there love?" Hook asked when he saw how deeply focused she seemed to be.

She turned to him and quickly answered that she was fine, she just wanted to be on their way as soon as possible.

\----------------------------------------------

Simon (the owner of Simon's car repair) told them he could fix the car. He could fix it tomorrow. Emma huffed and puffed and argued with the guy, told him they didn't have time to wait a night, they had somewhere to be. Hook tried to calm her down, apologizing to the poor guy who was just doing his job. They went out of the shop (Emma still angry at this delay) as Hook told her there was no way around it and suggested they could use the break to eat. She laughed at him (in a playful way) and argued with him that he already ate today.

"Aye, but I ate child's food, a pirate, a real one needs real sustenance to keep going" He almost pouted as Emma smiled at him and mumbled something resembling"I swear, you are the biggest child I know".

After they ate at the local diner (of course Emma had a grilled cheese and Hook tried to steal her fries), Emma started to worry about finding a place for the night. They couldn't sleep in the car, Simon had taken it in the garage and he closed shop and they couldn't very well sleep in the streets (although she knew both of them wouldn't mind, she knew the town they ended up in wouldn't appreciate two strangers sleeping in the streets of their town). They started wandering around (Hook carrying the bags once more) in hopes of finding a motel when they finally stumbled upon a bed and breakfast, one resembling Granny's bed and breakfast in Storybrooke. They got to the reception desk, rang the little bell and it was not long before an elderly man appeared behind the desk. He looked at both of them, with a knowing look almost transforming into a grin when he asked how long they would be staying with them.

"One night, just one night" Emma answered before Hook had the time to say anything.

The old man smiled and extended his hand to hand her one room key.

"Excuse me, sir, but I will actually need two rooms" Emma quickly added, ignoring Hook's piercing look as she blushed lightly.

The owner of the bed and breakfast pondered her request before answering with a small smile dancing on his lips:

"I am afraid we are all booked, we only have one room left, you see there is the annual local film festival going on in our town at the moment and there are no other rooms available"

Emma cursed inwardly and accepted the one key he handed her and cursed some more at the stupidfestival as she marched with determination towards room number 7. What she didn't see when she was walking away from the desk, is the wink the old man gave to Hook (who was a bit startled but thanked the man and hurried behind Emma with their bags). It seemed like it was the day for cursing because when Emma entered the room and saw there was only a king size bed in the middle of the tiny room, she cursed out loud this time and walked past Killian who was just entering the room, to go back to the reception desk to ask for separate beds.

She was surprised to find that no one was at the reception desk and instead of the old man, there now was a sign saying: reception closed from10pm. Emma looked at the clock on her phone and cursed when it read 10:01. But she was determined and rang the little bell on the desk a bit too forcefully, but nothing happened. She waited several minutes, calling even for the receptionist but it seemed he had vanished. With a long sigh, she returned, defeated to room 7 and accepted her fate: she was going to share a room (and a bed) with Captain Hook. Never in her whole life would she have thought such an event would occur in her life. The thought put her in a lighter mood and when she walked in, she found Hook sitting on the only chair in the room, his big leather coat resting on the arm rest and he had taken off his boots as he was stretching his toes.

He turned to look at her when she walked in and asked softly:

"Did you manage to sort it out, love?"

She smiled warmly at him, surprised to see him without his usual attire and shook her head to signify that the answer was negative.

He looked a bit defeated and sighed before answering:

"It's okay, love, I'll sleep on the ground, you take the bed"

Emma didn't know what to answer, so she nodded as she tried to convince herself it was for the best, she couldn't very well share a bed with him. She avoided his eyes when she told him she was going to shower before going to bed, he looked like he was about to make a suggestive comment but refrained himself and decided to explore all the channels on the magic talking box. She gave him one last glance before locking the bathroom door and then started to shed her clothes and took a long warm and well needed shower to wash away the stress of the day. When she was done with her shower, Emma wrapped herself in a towel and froze in place when she realized she left her bag with her clothes on the other side of the door, in the room, with Killian. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't come out in nothing but a towel, but she didn't want him to come in the bathroom either. She breathed in and out before unlocking the door just enough to pop her head through the crack of the door and say:

"Um, Hook, I hum left my bag with all my clothes next to the bed, could you bring it to me?" She said quickly, praying he would do as she asked and not toy with her but when she saw the look in his eyes when they met hers she knew she was in trouble.

"Are you telling me you don't have anything to wear unless I bring you this bag ?"He asked mischief dancing in his eyes as he held her gaze intensely.

"Yes, so can you hand it over to me?" Emma rolled her eyes at him and extended her hand in the hopes he would get on with it and quit teasing, but it seemed he had something else in mind. He picked up her bag from next to the bed and walked over to the bathroom but didn't hand her the bag just yet.

"I will give you your bag on one condition, love" He said as he got closer to the door and smirked at her.

The bastard had the audacity to play with her like that, but she knew that there was no use in arguing with him, so she just looked straight into his eyes and challenged him when she said:

"What would that be, Hook? Tell each other a joke? Sharing stories? Braiding each other's hair?"

Killian couldn't help but chuckle at the sass she was throwing his way and smiled at her

"As tempting as that sounds, it seems I don't have enough hair to accomplish your last suggestion and love, we both know you couldn't handle your rum so there is no need for that"

He knew he hit the jackpot when he saw her eyebrows rise up in surprise and her eyes wrinkle as she was now the one to chuckle. She was imagining Killian with a little braid on top of his head and soon enough her chuckle turned into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny love? You realize I am right and you know you can't handle your alcohol?" Killian asked as he took a step closer to the bathroom door and closer to Emma as her laugh spread to him. She tried to regain control as she explained that she was imagining him with a tiny braid and he seemed offended for a second before sharing a laugh with her. Their expressions grew more serious when the laughter died down and Emma extended her hand once more as she asked him for her bag before she could overthink this moment and think how nice it was to laugh with him.

"Ah but love, you haven't even heard my condition yet" He was back to his own smug self as he kept the bag just out of reach. Emma rolled her eyes at him, still smiling and said:

"And what would that be captain?" she couldn't help but noting how his breath got caught in his throat when she said captain with a little tease in her voice. 

"I just want you to ask again but this time, just say please, that's all love, think you can manage?" He asked his request more softly, still looking at her straight in her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction.

If she seemed startled by his request, she tried her best to not let is transpire. She expected something bold from him, but she never expected him to just ask her something this simple. She took a deep breath before answering:

"Hook, can I please have my bag?" She made a point of insisting on the please and waited for him to finally give her the bag with her clothes. He smiled at her and did as she asked. Once she had her bag in her hand, she hurried and closed the bathroom door, taking the time to evaluate what had happened in the span of a few minutes. She had laughed without even thinking about it with him, a real genuine laugh, not one she forced like when she was with Walsh. He then surprised her by asking her to say please, she had expected him to ask her to drop her towel or something in that spirit because he was him. She only allowed herself another minute of thinking before she urged her body to move and to get dressed so she could let Hook in the bathroom and so she could slip under the covers and get some rest.

"You can go in the bathroom now, thank you for waiting" Emma said softly as she rushed to the bed as quickly as possible, not wanting Hook to see her night attire. She thought she had managed to slip under the covers without him seeing her Winnie the Pooh pajama's, but she didn't see his growing smile when he saw her attire and he couldn't help but think to himself that Emma Swan wearing a little yellow bear on her shirt was the most adorable sight he had seen and he made a mental photograph of it to have for safe keeping.

"Thank you, love, I won't be too long"He said, unable to get rid of the smile on his lips as he locked the bathroom door, got undressed and stepped into the warm stream of water.

Emma settled as comfortably as possible in the bed as she wondered what Hook would wear as pajamas. She wondered if pirates even had pajamas or if maybe they slept in their birthday suits? She quickly banished the thought from her brain, desperately trying to suppress the images that were now flooding her mind (not that she was complaining though). She thought about every possible garments he could wear (yes she even thought of a night gown and laughed as quietly as possible as she pictured him with a nightcap on) but she never imagined what was coming. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw him walk out in nothing but boxers, water droplets dripping from his hair onto his toned stomach as he was drying his hair with a towel. He smirked at her before he said:

"See something you like ?" He knew very well he had an effect on her by the way her cheeks filled with pink and he decided that Emma Swan blushing was his second favorite thing in the world.

She quickly dropped her gaze from his form and fought the urge to look more south as she picked up her phone and mumbled:

"What? No, I was umm... just setting an alarm for tomorrow morning so we can wake up and leave this place as soon as possible"

He chuckled lightly as he put the towel down and turned to face her:

"Swan, if I am to sleep on the ground, could I at least have a blanket? I may be a sailor, used to sleeping on rough surfaces but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy the comfort of a blanket"

She moved quickly, handing him one of the blankets from the bed and avoided his gaze as she handed it to him (no her heart did not jump in her ribcage at the contact of his hand, oh no it did absolutely not. Except it totally did). Not wanting to spend one more moment staring at him, she waited for him to settle on the ground before she turned off the lights in the room and whispered a quick "Good night". She smiled to herself when she heard a "Goodnight, love" coming from the ground.

And then, starts the tossing and the turning. She couldn't sleep but she could hear Killian's even breath indicating he had fallen into a peaceful slumber. She had too much on her mind, replaying the events of the day and the night and some part of her felt guilty for making him sleep on the ground (even if he offered). It wasn't fair to him, he had been nothing but helpful and nice to her, why did he get to sleep on the floor? For two more hours she tried to find a more comfortable position in the bed, trying to shut her brain up so she could get some sleep but it was all in vain. Her train of thought got interrupted when Killian spoke softly:

"Love, would you stop moving so much around and let a poor bloke get some sleep ?"

His voice was heavy with sleep but she could still detect a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Sorry, I can't sleep, I have too many thoughts running through my mind" Emma whispered as she felt even more guilty to have woken him up.

He felt she was uneasy and added in a soft voice this time:

"What are you thinking of, Swan?"

She didn't allow her brain to process what she was about to say and she was sure if she did, he brain would have stopped the words from flying out of her mouth:

"Well for now I am thinking that it is not fair that you have to sleep on the ground and I am really sorry I woke you up and umm maybe if you're really uncomfortable on the ground, you could come in the bed but I mean only if you want to and I don't want to force you or get you to think that-"

"Love, you're rambling on" he chuckeld as Emma realized she had said all of this in one breath, still unsure of her decision but it was too late, the words were out. She could see the shadow of his body shifting as he propped himself up on his elbow and turned his head towards her before saying with an unsure voice:

"Are you sure, Swan? I mean I wouldn't want to do something you are not comfortable with"

She wasn't sure at all, she had no idea what she was doing and as usual she didn't know what to say so instead she pushed the covers from her body and gestured for him to come in the bed. Even in the dark she knew he was smirking, she could just feel it. She also felt the weight of the bed shift when he sank down next to her in the bed.

"Just to be clear, captain, no funny business, this is just a friend having compassion for a friend who has to sleep on the ground, got it?"

He smiled as he pulled the blanket to cover them and looked at her before adding;

"Friends?" Emma Swan calling him her friend? Well that was new he thought and very welcoming as he was about to share a bed with her.

He could sense she tensed at his words and before she could ramble on again, he knew what he had to say to calm her down again:

"Don't worry, love, I am a gentleman after all, so no funny business"

It seemed to do the trick because he could feel her relax instantly. It didn't stop her from building a separation between them with the pillows of the bed.

"What?"She asked when she heard him stifle a laugh as he put his arms behind his head for support as she had stolen all the pillows for the literal wall between them.

"Afraid you're not going to be able to resist me, love?"He answered smugly as she shot him death glares in the dark, trying to settle back down as she turned her back to him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny captain. Now can we pleaseget some sleep ?"

Killian did the same and turned his back to her (he didn't want to tempt fate, God knew how easily things could get out of hand, especially with a lass like Emma). He closed his eyes, a smile still plastered on his face when he whispered, "Goodnight Swan".

\-------------------------------------------------

Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm and groaned as she buried her face deeper in her pillow. She had no intention of opening her eyes, she felt so nice and comfy, her pillow so warm and soft under her cheek.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled under her breath as she snuggled deeper in her pillow. That is the instant her pillow chose to shake. Her eyes shot wide open. It was not a pillow, oh no sir it was not. Realization struck when she heard her pillow chuckle.

Emma Swan was using Killian Jones' shoulder as her (very comfortable might I add) pillow. She looked around the room that was now lit by the sun shining through the window and saw that the "pillow-wall" she had built was on the ground and that she had nestled into Killian's shoulder, one of her legs splayed over his thighs. She was horrified and scooted away from him at the realization that she had spent a good portion of the night cuddle up against Killian's side. Killian on the other hand seemed content: he had put his hands behind his head to support it and he still wore that smug smile she knew so well.

"Killian, why didn't you wake me up!" She sounded a bit angry (more angry at herself because she knew something like this would happen). Killian for his part noticed that she called him by his name which he made a mental note for later to remember this moment, then he chuckled as he explained:

"Well, love, I woke up in the middle of the night because I felt a weight on my shoulder and then next thing I knew you cuddle up on me. Don't give me that look, Swan, I tried to push you away and let you go but you weren't, how can I say that? Cooperative. See, love, when I tried to let go of you and leave you to your side, you simply snuggled closer and did not let go of me. Let me just add that you are stronger than you seem"He was laughing as he finished his little tale of what had transpired during the night as Emma was mortified that she not only snuggled up to him (let's not forget he sleeps shirtless, God damn Emma what were you thinking) she also refused to let go of him. She was pretty sure her face was redder than a tomato as she tried to stay professional and looked him dead in the eyes:

"We are never speaking of this night ever again"


	5. Roadtrip gone wild pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after ?

"You know you snore a little bit when you sleep ?" Hook stated, a big grin plastered on his face since the morning, as the two of them were walking towards Simon's car repair shop to get the bug and get out of the town. 

"I thought we agreed to never again speak of this night ?" Emma replied, rolling her eyes at him wishing she was anywhere but walking next to him (way too close in her opinion) after having spent the night literally cuddled up with him despite her best intentions. 

"I technically never agreed, love, you just said we wouldn't but I never gave you my verbal consent" The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was damn proud of himself. It's not everyday (or more like night) that he got to spend the night with a beautiful lass like Emma cuddled up in his arms, even by accident. The moment he felt her get closer to him during the night, was the moment he couldn't fall back asleep and he was determined to see how far this little thing would go. As tired as he had been, he wanted to enjoy every second he could before Emma woke up and realised she had been sleeping quite literally on him. But to his delight, she didn't wake up until her alarms pulled her from her slumber. Killian Jones was not a man who was used to spending the night with someone in his arms: he was used to one night stands that he just ditched before they could stay and sleep in his quarters. But with Emma, everything was different, he found himself longing to spend time with her, to be able to hold her all night long and when that moment presented itself (he reminded himself to thank the receptionist of the motel) he made sure to remember every little detail from the way her breathing steadied while she slept, how she seemed at peace, without any worry in the world and how she fit perfectly in his arms. He even wanted to remember forever how she softly snored as she slept, he made sure to keep a special place in his brain titled "Emma Swan being absolutely adorable". 

"You really have to make this difficult, don't you ? Anyway I thought the receptionist told us that we had to share a room because he was full due to a film festival going on but I don't see anything here, this town legit looks dead" Emma was looking around as they were making their way downtown, walking fast, but nothing seemed to indicate that any kind of festivity was occurring in this town. Emma was beginning to get suspicious at the old man at the reception of the motel, he had seemed a bit odd and her suspicions only grew more as she started to notice that no kind of film festival was taking place here. She looked at Hook in search of an answer but he seemed as clueless as she was or so she thought. For his part, Killian remembered that maybe the wink the old man gave him was intentional and maybe (just maybe) the old man knew what he was doing when he said there was only one room left for them to share. 

"Love, you might be overthinking this, I'm sure the man knew what he was talking about, he lives here after all" He couldn't help himself but to say this with a huge smile on his face, knowing (or hoping) that the receptionist had indeed made up this festival. Emma looked in his direction with furrowed brows and grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Hold on, Hook. You're not telling me something. You know something ? I know when you're lying, what are you not telling me ?" He knew there was no use in lying to her, she could see right through him and on top of that, she had her super power, she knew when someone was lying. 

"Well, the truth is, when that old man gave us the key for the room, he winked at me in a rather suggestive way and I didn't know what to make out of it" he answered truthfully. She gave him a rather skeptical look before answering

"He winked at you ? Why didn't you say anything ? Did you know we would have to share a room ?" Emma was beginning to wonder if maybe Hook had something to do with all this mess after all. But if she was really honest with herself and if she didn't try to bury deep down her thoughts, she would realise that she actually enjoyed the night she spent in his arms. She would never admit it out loud but sleeping in strong muscular arms was a feeling she had missed, she had felt safe all night long and had the best sleep in a long while. She felt his arms around her and it felt like home, as she snuggled closer to him at night, she could inhale his scent, a mix of sea, rum and leather, the intoxicating smell invading her dreams. The steady shoulder she had laid her head on was the most comfortable pillow she had used and Emma would not admit it to herself but she actually missed the contact of skin against skin when she woke up. But she knew better, this could not happen again, as right as it felt, she knew it was wrong. She couldn't spend time overanalysing what it meant that she had spent the most peaceful night in his arms, she couldn't allow herself to wonder why she had felt so safe and at home. 

"Swan, you're overthinking again." Hook stated the truth. He knew her all too well, he knew when she was worrying or overthinking. She was something of an open book to him, had been since day 1 and he knew how to take advantage of it and he knew how to drive her crazy (of course in his mind, he was flirting and courting her). "Let's just get that yellow contraption of yours and get the hell out of here, how does that sound ?" He didn't want Emma to worry, not after the big step they took (despite themselves and without planning on it) and he was not about to mess it up. She took the time to take one last look at him and decided to simply nod and agree with him as they made their way once more towards the car repair shop. 

 

As they both walk down the streets of the little town, a habitant could mistake the odd pair for a new couple: she was sneaking glances his way as they were walking, a little blush present on her cheeks as she remembered the night and him walking proudly next to her a big grin illuminating his face.


	6. Killian's Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and more Killian/Hope fluff

"She stepped away from me  
And she moved through the Fair  
And fondly I watched her  
Move here and move there"

 

Killian Jones was laying on the couch, bare chest with a little infant resting on top of it. He was covering her small back with his good hand, careful not to hurt her with his protected hook as he softly sang to her a lullaby his own mother used to sing to him when he was only a little lad. In his centuries of piracy never had he held in his arms such wonderful treasure that was his own daughter, Hope. He couldn't help but smile down at the perfect little being that rested on his chest, half him with her eyes as blue as the ocean and with her mother's hair as gold as the sun in summer. The thought of his wife, his true love made his heart swell as he couldn't believe how his life changed for the better and how infinitely grateful he was that she had given him the most unique jewel in all the realms.

"And she went her way homeward  
With one star awake  
As the swans in the evening  
Move over the lake"

His little princess opened her tiny mouth to let out a yawn that indicated that she was falling asleep peacefully in her daddy's embrace, a place that she felt safe in, a place where she found comfort and love. His good hand instinctively went to cup her head and gently bring her even closer to him so she could feel the steady beat of his heart, to lull her into a deeper sleep. Nothing brought Killian Jones more content than to see his baby fall asleep thanks to his doing. Before Hope was born, Killian was worried about being a father, his own having abandoned him but Emma had assured him many times before that he would be an amazing dad to their baby. It is in moments like these that Killian truly believes that maybe after all he is a good father that can put their baby asleep.

"I dreamed it last night  
That my true love came in  
So softly she entered  
Her feet made no din  
She came close beside me"

 

As he continued singing the words, he couldn't help but smile and think of his true love, Emma and how their perfect daughter was the product of their true love. He wasn't sure at first what it meant for her but as days passed all he could see was her incomparable beauty and the strength that irradiated from the infant. They both knew she would be special and from the day she was born, she had proved to live up to that expectation. The bond Hope created with both her parents was magical to say the least, she already loved them from a love that was pure and her parents loved her unconditionally even before they met her. Killian thought he knew what true love felt like with Emma but the true love he felt towards his Hope was a new sort of love where he felt he would do anything to protect her at all cost, to soothe all of her sorrows, to celebrate all of her accomplishments. If someone had told him centuries ago that he would share his life with the love of his life with whom he would create the most perfect angel, he would have laughed in their faces. Yet, centuries later, what he was longing for, what he didn't know he needed was in front of him. As a pirate, his world was the seven seas and the Jolly; as a father, his world was Hope, the cherub resting on his chest. He had given up his life for many reasons but when Hope was born, his new reason was her safety. He would give up anything and everything just to hear his daughter laugh, just to see her smile or even yawn.

Killian was so absorbed by his baby that he didn't notice Emma walking in the living room and stopping in her tracks as she observed the two of them. She crossed her arms as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Watching her husband and daughter being so close and sharing a special moment seemed to erase all the pain of the past. The word happiness couldn't begin to describe what Emma was feeling when she saw Hope on Killian's chest, being where she belongs, in her daddy's strong and safe arms. Arms which held her to comfort her, to encourage her when she gave birth to their little miracle. She didn't want to interrupt their moments so she stood by and listening to the soft voice of her true love singing to their child. She smiled fondly as she remembered what her mother once had said:

Your happy ending may not be what you expect. That is what will make it so special. (Snow White)


	7. Mommy and Me Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the title

"Goodbye Audrey, Goodbye Peter, Goodbye Hope, it's time to say goodbye!"Ashley finished the song, beaming at all the moms holding their babies as they sang along to the goodbye song. She was happy that her "mommy and me" classes were such a hit among the new moms in Storybrooke. "Now remember moms, next week we are going to do the baby gym and get those chubby little legs running and moving around". The blonde spotted her friend who stayed behind on purpose to talk to her and of course to take her sweet time bundling up her own bundle of joy before braving the cold that was hitting Storybrooke.

"You know Emma, if you put one more layer on Hope, there might be no more Hope" she joked around, cooing at the baby who was clinging to her mom. "Oh Ashley, you know better than anyone that they can get sick so easily, I don't want to risk anything. Better be safe than sorry, right?" Emma emphasized her words by putting an adorable bunny shaped hat that Snow had knitted for Hope for Easter. Emma Swan never thought in a million years she would attend "mommy and me" classes with her very own perfect baby that was half her with those beyond adorable blonde curls and half her husband with her impossible blue eyes. She had remembered the pang of jealousy she had felt when Snow attended those classes with Neal, seeing all that she had been denied and wishing she could have done the same for he own son. Alas, years later, it was Henry himself who encouraged his mom to try the classes with Hope, telling her he was happy for her and understood that she needed this special moment, this special bond with her daughter. She also wouldn't admit out loud that she enjoyed the classes ("Killian, I'm not going to these classes! I know how to care for our baby, I don't need them and I would rather stay at home with Hope and you"), enjoyed the feeling of being just her and her daughter, learning together and from each other. She also felt pride when Ashely congratulated both of them on doing so well at the day's activity, knowing she and her Hope made the best team.

"Well, in any case I will see you next week Emma, and you as well miss Hope" Ashley said while hugging her friend and taken the baby's tiny hand in hers. "Bye Ashley! Say bye bye Hope!" Emma answered as she took her daughter's hand in hers and motioned it to say goodbye to Ashely. Emma Swan had become that kind of mother, the one who loves their child so much she takes her to "mommy and me" classes, spoke in a high-pitched voice when she was talking to Hope and above all loved her so much she would do whatever it took to see her smile. She never thought she would be, but she loved every damn second of it. Emma smiled as she spotted her husband waiting for his girls and to take them for a hot cocoa at Granny's. Life couldn't have been more perfect in Storybrooke, Maine.


	8. A Pirate's Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget that you can always send me requests if you want to see something specific!

Killian Jones, former pirate, still swore by grapefruit and boiled mackerel as being a real pirate's breakfast. Emma Swan, wife of said pirate, despised food that didn't come from a box (examples: boxed Mac&Cheese, boxed pancakes, you know Emma Swan the saviour basically feeds herself like a 7 year old would). The couple was known for being one of the most understanding and loving pair in all of Storybrooke (granted they were tied with Snow White and Prince Charming for the title). But if the inhabitant of the quiet town knew one thing, it was that they disagreed on what is a real breakfast and heard all about their playful banter about the pirate's tastes (or rather lack thereof) when entering Granny's on a Sunday morning where the couple could be spotted in one of the booths. 

"Killian, in what world is boiled mackerel a good breakfast?" Emma had asked one morning in their kitchen as she reached for the box of pancake mix (she was not about to eat what he was "cooking" thank you very much). 

"In my world it is, babe. I'll have you know I don't look like this for nothing. You can thank the mackerel for my irresistible figure" His answer was accompanied by a playful waggle of his eyebrow and damn him because Emma couldn't resist her husband when his eyebrows were dancing on their own accord. Emma got closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck where her head could reach him without having to be on her tiptoes. As she lift up her chin to gaze into his deep blue eyes she couldn't help but smile and think that her husband is the most sexy person on earth and the goofiest person all at the same time. 

"Please remind me to send a thank you note to all of these mackerels from your past, I owe them big time. Should I also send a thank you note to all of these grapefruits that helped shape you through the years? " The laughter was evident in her voice and if there was one thing Killian Jones couldn't resist, it was his wife's laughter and especially when she laughed at her own jokes. The temptation was to strong, he simply had to drop a kiss on the tip of her nose and roll his eyes a little (but just a little bit, he loved her too much to actually pretend he was offended).

"Aye, love. Please be sure to put three stamps otherwise they won't get it"

This was their lives: daily playful banter, a lot of love (emphasis on the a lot) and of course a multitude of kisses in between daily, ordinary tasks (Henry would argue: "Ew guys come on, we're at the store"). One topic that was always on the table however was the mackerel that was literally on the table. Killian didn't budge and each morning had a plate of boiled mackerel and grapefruit (much to Emma's discontent). 

Two months after a playful argument about breakfast, Emma woke up to find Killian's side of the bed empty which was unusual as he loved to stay in bed and cuddle even if he woke up before her. She got out of the warm bed reluctantly and wrapped herself in a blanket around her shoulders as she started wandering around the house, trying to find her pirate. 

"Killian ?" She called out, looking into the kitchen then turning to the living room in hopes of finding him. When she couldn't locate him anywhere, she looked outside the window and noticed the lights were on in the shed in the garden. Curiosity took over as she made her way outside, tip toeing barefoot in the grass, the blanket dragging along behind her in the grass. 

She carefully opened the shed and saw her husband sitting on a stool, his back to her. 

"Killian?" She asked again, wondering what the heck he was doing in here at such an early hour of the day. 

She wasn't prepared for what was to come when he turned around on the stool. 

Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook, aka one of the most fearsome pirates in all the realms who spent centuries trying to kill the Dark One was stuffing his face with a blueberry muffin an had crumbs all over his t shirt and beard. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth still full, trying to swallow the piece of muffin still in his mouth, trying desperately to hide the box of 12 muffins under the table. With his mouth still full he managed to mutter a lame but panicked: 

"Babe, this is not what it looks like"

It took a beat or two before Emma burst into laughter at the sight of her panicked husband trying to hide the evidence of his sweet tooth indulgence, crumbs everywhere and the box of muffins close to empty. 

Between two breaths, Emma got closer to him, put down the remnant of the muffin he still held in his hand and kissed him like never before. She fell in love all over again at her silly husband who hid his addiction to muffin.

"So, does that mean no more mackerel for breakfast?" Emma asked, still amused by the whole ordeal.

"Bloody hell, love, I am so done with those atrocities, can we please switch to these wonders?"

 

And this was also their lives: love, banter and lots of muffins (and no more mackerel for breakfast).


	9. Family Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pure fluff and cuteness from our favorite trio

Emma and Killian allowed themselves a holiday just the three of them. They used Hope's first birthday as an excuse to get away from Storybrooke for a while. They had chosen Cape Cod as destination since it was not too far from home and at a reasonable driving distance. Plus it didn't hurt that it was located right on the Ocean, a family favorite (Hope was the perfect baby pirate, loving the fresh Ocean air and having her toes dipped in the cold water). The first day they got there, they dropped their suitcases off at the bed and breakfast they were staying at and went straight for the beach. It was a beautiful sunny fall day. One of those fall evenings where a gentle breeze caresses your skin gently as the smell of ocean tickles your nose and the sun starts to hide behind the horizon. Emma being an overly protective mom over her most precious treasure, decided to put a scarf and mittens on her daughter. Bright blue eyes stared up at her as she tied the scarf securely around the infant, little hands reaching up as a request to be picked up. Emma cannot resist her daughter as she wastes no time picking her up and cradling her close to her. Killian, for his part, is so in love with his girls, he cannot wrap his head around the fact that he married the most amazing woman with whom he helped create an angel. Not being able to resit the cuteness that was the sight of his wife and daughter having a moment, he pulls out his camera and captures the moment and thinks it will be a nice addition to the family photo album. They arrive at the beach just as the sun is starting to set and they walk all three of them, hand in hand, Hope in the middle, one hand glued to her mommy and the other tightly gripping her daddy's hook. Hope only being one was still making wobbly steps on the stand but her confidence only grew with her parent's words of encouragement. She answered to her parents cheering with gleeful "mama mama mama"'s (of course Killian tried each night to teach her baby to say dada without Emma knowing). They finally made it to the water as Hope let go of their hands to poing at the waves crashing and giggling at the sight of the seagulls rocking gently on the water alongside the rhythm of the waves. Emma sighed of contentment and turned to look at her husband who was helping Hope jump when the waves got too close to her liking. If Emma had to describe the day in one word it would be perfect. She never believed in things or moments to be perfect, there was always something bound to happen to ruin the day, a new villain, a new curse but not anymore, this trip with her little family was already perfect. Well, almost perfect: just as they were starting to walk again on the beach, Emma felt the first drops of rain hit her face and just like that in an instant, buckets of water were being poured on them from the sky. The rain hit them hard and they tried to run to seek shelter but Hope had other plans in mind. At one year old, she was a curious little girl who absolutely loved anything that was related to water so of course she couldn't resist giggling and waddling around in the rain. It took only one look from each other for Emma and Killian to pick up Hope and start jumping in the puddles that had formed. They laughed, carefree and not giving a single damn about the people passing by with heavy raincoats and umbrellas looking at them as if they were crazy. Emma and Killian were the kind of parents who would do anything just to hear even the smallest giggle from their daughter and it was well worth being soaking wet in the rain, jumping up and down in puddles. After a while they finally did decide on seeking shelter and found the appropriate spot that served hot chocolate (with extra cinnamon of course). The day ended with the little family heading back to the bed and breakfast and tucking in their little baby girl in as Killian softly sang a lullaby while Emma held her closely to her, gently caressing her hair. The three of them ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, a wide smile tugging at their lips and surely dreaming of the ocean and puddles.


End file.
